How To Be A Father
by Aria Aurora
Summary: "Tell me Master Bruce, do you view Bruce Wayne and Batman to be different people?"


"I just..don't know what to do with him, Alfred"

Batman sort of grumbled through the microphone he had set up in his Batmobile. He had just finished up a recent drug bust, but had ordered Damian to go home with Nightwing since he's been acting up, causing Batman to snap at the boy. Really, he didn't mean to act so harsh at Damian, but the young Robin has been complaining, and he swears he got that attitude from Jason.

"What ever do you mean sir?" Alfred calmly answered back while inside the Batcave; he thought that it needed some dusting to do. A huffing Damian had come home about twenty minutes ago and went up to his room with a slam of a door. Dick had an apologetic look, and went upstairs to hopefully talk with him.

"You know what I mean, with Damian, that kid can be.._infuriating_ to deal with."

Alfred could have chuckled, if the moment was called for. "If I may be so bold Master Bruce, may I ask you a couple of questions?"

"…Sure?"

"Tell me, do you view _Bruce Wayne_ and _Batman_ to be different people?"

Batman frowned, "Of course I do Alfred, it has to be that way."

"So then do you also view Bruce Wayne and Damian Wayne to be different than Batman and Robin?"

"..Of Course Alfred, Bruce Wayne and Damian Wayne are secret identities."

"So would it be fair to say that if Batman were to scold Robin, it would not be Bruce Wayne scolding his son, Damian Wayne?"

Batman was silent for a few seconds, before finally answering a gruffer yes.

"So when Batman and Robin took off the cowl, it would just be Bruce Wayne the father of Damian Wayne and whatever adventures of Batman and Robin wouldn't matter?"

"Yes..no..sort of, I mean, yes he is my son as well as he's my Robin but..I mean I wouldn't talk to him like I would talk to him as Robin."

Alfred sighed, _world's greatest detective and he still can't control his child. _"That's not what I meant sir. I mean it as in to Damian, whether or not you are wearing the cowl, or a tailored suit you are still his _father." _

"I'm aware of that Alfred."

"No Master Bruce, you are not. You have it stuck in your head that Batman is the cold, calculating justice for all crime fighter and that Robin is his partner who fights the same battles at Batman and then when they take off the costumes everything that they just faced washes away and never to be brought up again until they wear those costumes again."

Alfred sighed, " _You are wrong Master Bruce. _For to Master Damian, or to Master Richard you will always be _their father. _With the mask or without the mask."

Batman's hands had tighten onto the wheel, but he didn't speak. It was time for him to listen.

"This is why I was weary about you work with Master Jason or Master Richard again."

"And why is that Alfred?"

"Because, they are adults now, which means they can take care of themselves very well, even against you—and you have the bruises to prove that so you can be as blunt, and harsh as you want with them because _they can take it_"

"Are you saying that Damian cannot?"

"I'm not saying that you have to mollycoddle Damian, I am saying that you're not used to working with children anymore since Tim was fired and became Red Robin, working with the Teen Titans you're used to working with adults, and you don't have to be so careful with your words, or actions but Damian even though he is Robin and was raised to do terrible things he is still a _child. _You seemed to forget that, Master Bruce."

"I did not Alfred! I know he is a child! I know he's my son! How can I not know that?"

"Then act like it Master Bruce. You can't just make two columns and state that Batman is the cold and harsh one, and Bruce Wayne is the caring good cup who will let them have a cookie before dinner and to let them stay up past their bed time just like you can't put Damian Robin and Damian Wayne into two separate categories because all in all he is the same person as are you! Damian and Bruce Wayne, _father and son."_

"…What can I do Alfred, Damian doesn't respect me, or he may not even like me.."

"That is something you have to learn on your own Master Bruce." Alfred smiled sadly, "You have to find a way that can balance Batman and Bruce Wayne, that can balance a mentor and a father. Damian wants your affection, but he doesn't know how to ask for it so he draws attention to him, even negativity he still wants your attention, because he never had it with his mother. You're the one parent who cares about him, and he wants to push your buttons until you send him away—just like tonight."

"How is he?" Bruce was only a few minutes away from the cave.

"Brooding in his room, I suspect Master Richard has found a way into his room by now. But please, when you get here, talk to him. Try to refrain from ordering, you wouldn't beat your son into submission, you have to earn his respect, and you do that by talking with him."

"…Thank You Alfred." Batman sighed, he wasn't great with kids. In his opinion, he doesn't blame them for hating him, and he wouldn't blame Damian for hating him either. Batman finished his work, but Bruce Wayne has just begun his.


End file.
